Nail the Accents
by Music Chaser
Summary: Music Chaser is a high school senior who never got along with his new music teacher until one day they decide to talk things out. OCxOC. My first clopfic!


This is my first clopfic ever. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Nail the Accents**

The bell struck 3:45 P.M. and Music Chaser could not have been happier. He was going with a group of friends to a rock concert later that Friday evening. He got up from his chair and started packing away his trumpet. Music class had always been a bore ever since the old music teacher moved away for a job in Canterlot during the beginning of sophomore year. And now it's senior year and he has had Miss Accent Allegro for two years, but still cant understand her style of teaching. He walked over to the cabinets with the other students to store his instrument and he put his sheet music and method book back into his assigned slot. He looked over to a corner of the band room to see Accent at her desk looking for new music to play. He sighed and slowly headed towards the door. Music had gotten into an argument with her the day before which resulted him getting kicked down a chair in his section. "_Maybe she forgot_" he thought. He hid inbetween the cluster of students, but was called out by Accent before he could step out.

"Mr. Chaser!"

"Shit..." he whispered to himself.

He turned to face the music teacher, staring at her like he always did. He always did admire her stunning looks. Accent was a 24 year old grayish-black unicorn with straight-but-perfect white and gray mane. Her tail was the same style as Rainbow Dash's. She had white freckles on her face, violet eyes, and her cutie mark was a white single eigth note with a dark green crest around it. Music, on the other hand, was a 17 year old white unicorn with green and black mane that he claims "combs itself". His tail was, as many students described it as, a bit bushy. His eyes were red and his cutie mark was a black and tan bass guitar. He looked ahead, avoiding eye contact, and made his way to her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Allegro?"

Accent looked at the handsome young stallion in front of her.

"Sit down. We need to talk." She instructed while pulling up a chair for Music.

He did as he was told and took a seat. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the stunning mare.

"We haven't really been getting along over the past year-or-so. I was hoping we could talk it out right now." Proposed Accent

"Um, sure, I guess." said Music, looking at the clock to see if he would have time.

"That's wonderful!" She said with some excitement.

Out of nowhere, a sudden cold gust of wind flooded the room. Accent began shivering like crazy. She got up.

"Man, it's cold in here! Im going to get my coat real quick." She stated

The dark gray mare got up and headed for the coat rack by the door. Music looked over to see to find a sight he wasn't expecting at all. Her tail was moved to the side and her marehood was well exposed. Her walking made her round butt sway from side to side. Mentally jaw-dropped, Music immediately became aroused. He felt his penis stiffen a bit and saw it had risen just a little. He blushed and tried to cover it with his Physics textbook. He turned away from the sight of his music teacher's pussy so his erection wouldn't intensify.

Accent finished putting on her coat, which didn't cover up any of her ass, and headed back to her desk. Music had managed to lose the blushed, but failed to make his boner go away. She noticed the textbook over his crotch, but didn't suspect anything. He began to daydream about fucking Accent's big round ass. It seemed like the natural thing to do.

"So, Mr. Chaser, I was hop-" she started before abruptly stopping.

"Mr. Chaser, are you listening?!"

Music suddenly shook his head and jumped back a little, forgetting where he was. He jumped back a little and flung the book backwards, revealing his erect member. It had intensified a lot while he was daydreaming of wrecking his teacher's cunt. Accent just stood there in shock with her jaw dropped a bit. Music blushed intensely and tried to cover it up. He was greatly embarrassed. Accent couldn't believe the sight. Such a big cock from a 17 year-old! Sure, she had her fair share of big stallions back when she went to college, but none of them stacked up to the high school senior in front of her. She licked her lips while Music turned around to get the book. Her pussy became slightly wet.

"M-music Chaser!" she yelled at the stallion.

"I-I'm SO sorry Ms. Allegro."

She felt her pussy getting wetter with the very thought of the rock-hard penis. She couldn't bear it anymore. She had to get her hooves on it.

"Why?" She asked.

"W-what?"

She smirked seductively.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so big?"

Music blushed an intense shade of red, not knowing exactly how to respond to the question. He sat there confused on what was going to happen. He didn't notice Accent had gone under her desk and removed the textbook. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of Music's cock. Music only went straight-faced. He clearly did not expect that. After a couple seconds, he looked down to find his teacher's mouth on his second head. He began panting as Accent began to bob up and down the length of the shaft. She took into a deepthroat with every trip down. Music's eyes fluttered in pleasure. Confused pleasure, but still, pleasure.

"M-miss Allegro." He moaned.

She removed herself from the penis for a couple seconds.

"No, no, no, sweetie. You can call me Accent." She informed him before resuming her blowjob.

Music sat back and tried to enjoy the intense pleasurable feeling around his dick. He rested his hooves on the back of her head, occasionally stroking her mane. Music was still confused about the situation. What was happening was clear, of course; he was going to fuck his hot music teacher. He just didn't know exactly how to feel about it.

Accent looked up every now and then to see if Music was enjoying the blowjob. Clearly, he was. She gradually slowed down her pace until coming to a complete stop. She pulled away from Music's slippery saliva-coated penis, which confused him. She stripped from her coat and sat in her chair while spreading her legs wide. Music blushed as she began masturbating in front of him.

"S-so, Music, d-do y-you wanna make s-s-some sweet m-music together?" she asked while rubbing her wet pussy at a very rapid pace.

Music blushed even more, knowing exactly what she meant by that. He nodded nervously as he stared at her dripping pussy. She smiled seductively and got up from her chair. She quickly locked the door and headed over to Music's chair and hopped on his lap, stroking his dick as she started making out with him. Their tongues wrestled while thy both used a hoof to pleasure the other's respective genitals. They made out for a good while, enjoying every single second of it. They stopped pleasuring each other to focus more on the long and lovely kiss they were sharing.

Accent broke the kiss to stare at Music. She felt something for him. Was it love or was she just thinking like that due to intimacy?

"I-I'm ready for you." She whispered into his ear.

music nodded as he took his rock-hard boner and held it straight for Accent. She climbed on her partner and aligned the tip of the dick with her soaking wet cunt. Music could feel her juices leaking onto his member. She lowered herself and immediately began moaning the second her pussy lips met with the tip of his huge rod. She lowered herself slowly, inch by euphoric inch, taking in the dick like an adopted animal. She felt her walls being spread from the size of the cock inside her. She couldn't help moanIng Music's name until she took in his cock completely. She rested at the base of his crotch and stared at him with her tongue hanging out a bit and her mouth slightly open.

"D-do you want me to bounce you or do you want to take control?" He asked his beautiful partner.

"W-whatever you want, s-sweetie." She answered.

He nodded and put his hooves on her hips. He stared at her and begin to pick her up and then bring her back down. He closed his eyes and slowly increased the speed of the process. She moaned very loudly, even yelling or screaming sometimes. Thank Celestia they were the only ones on campus. He felt like she was starting to bounce herself, so he let go and let her bounce away. Every bounce felt like an accomplishment to Accent. She was starting to see that she loved this stallion. She increased the speed of her bouncing and went close to max sped. This sent Music into unbelievably intense pleasure. He was having the time of his life.

"Oh, Accent!" moaned Music

"F-fuck, Music! You're so fucking b-big!" she yelled.

"You're very tight!"

They exchanged steamy dirty talk that was enough to intensify Music's cock even more. Accent began to slow down and stopped. She got off Music and then hopped on her desk while spreading wide for her new-found lover. he got of his chair and leaned over the desk and reinserting his boner back into Accent's "love tunnel". They looked at each-other for a few moments before Music began thrusting into Accent. she gasped at the strength the young stallion was able to pack into his thrusts. She held her legs up as a signal for Music to keep them up. She felt like she was going to finish at any moment. she leaned closer to Music.

"I'm fucking close!" She yelled

Music nodded and thrusted even faster to help his partner reach her climax. He went full speed ahead, making Accent moan like crazy. There was a sudden excess in juices from Accent and ,without warning, she started to squirt her juices all over Music's stiff rod. Now it was time for Music to finish up. He slowed down a bit and continued onwards to his climax. He felt himself getting closer to cumming with every thrust. He was feeling something for this mare. He suspected it to be love, but, it couldn't have been. Could it have been?

he felt a sudden increase in pleasure. He felt that his cock was throbbing.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" He yelled.

He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of Accent's now-gaping pussy and dangles his dick over her belly. Accent took a hold of it with magic and used it to start jerking him off. suddenly, globs and streams of hot, sticky semen began erupting out of Music's big member. It took around 10 seconds for Music to finish cumming and about 20 seconds more for him to start going flaccid. The semen had scattered all over Accent's chest. They stared at each other.

"W-wow! That was fun." She said, licking up some semen.

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess it was." He giggled.

He looked at the clock and realized he had to leave soon.

"Crap! I have to go! I'll see you on Monday, I guess."

"No, wait!"

"Huh?"

Accent got a slip of paper and wrote down some things.

"Here's my number and address. Do you think you can stop by tomorrow?" She asked

Music took the piece of paper.

"Of course." He said with smile.

Accent smiled widely and they shared on more kiss before Music left.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!

-Music Chaser


End file.
